sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol 101 Episode 2B
Plot For a brief moment, the monitor you were watching flickered off. You hate to admit it, but you were shocked for a moment. After these last few years, you tend to associate things You should probably explain, just for your sanity. You were a war hero. Hell, fuck that, you still are, just, no one acknowledges it. Right now, you're just a soldier continuing to serve in a war you may or may not have helped to start. The universe is governed by a corrupt entity known as the Karma Court. They literally exist on another plane of reality. The greats, from all across the universe, are selected based on their legend, to head to the '''City of Lore, '''which is just like heaven, except there is no death but certainly still fear and existential dread. Well, turns out these hoity-toity bastards have a bit of a power complex. On numerous occasions, they have summoned interdimensional or interplanar threats who threaten to wipe out their own power. You think they've been wiped out in the past, though they somehow manage to reestablish themselves through some means. Last time, they encouraged a war between two warring factions: the Haemophytes, a race of flesh farmers, and the Chromextem, a race of bloodsucking parasites. The war was designed to test you. Well, guess what? It ended up testing them. Things spiralled out of control, all because of the politics up in Karma Court. There are many different political parties and ideologies, and some of them want to take the matters of lower planes into their own hands. A few of them got together and decided it wasn't right to encourage interdimensional warfare just to fuck with you. So what did they do? Well, they added another military to the mix. In order to stop the looming threat of Haemophyte-Chromextem conflict on Earth, they sent a militaristic race known as the Tullites down to Earth. Well, the Tullites pretty much live off of harvesting planets, and once they slaughtered both armies, they began to devour the planet Earth. You and two friends managed to harness a MacGuffin that gave you all the time in the world to develop a solution to the problem. It worked. You were paraded around in the City of Lore. Hell, you even got to take the girl of your dreams up there with you. Of course, it came at a cost. One of your friends had been sacrificed to obtain the MacGuffin, or rather, he ballsed it up and you just tried to get him to fuck off after that. Oh, he fucked off, alright. He fucked his minds off. He's the big bad now. He's Crimelord Direheart. His plan - last time you talked, and you hope you won't get the opportunity to check again - is to just overthrow the whole damn City of Lore thing. You would normally support such a movement given how they've mistreated you (especially recently), but, well, you've got a girlfriend up there to fight for, and you kind of hate the bastard because of his numerous war crimes and just underhanded methods. Seriously, who gets the name Crimelord Direheart and isn't a fucking villainous piece of shit? But... What does this have to do with you being stuck on Earth again, guiding Sol, you ask? Well, because Crimelord Direheart was your friend, the City of Lore blames you for his rise to power. Not really fair, you know. You tried to be a hero and go on a journey to become a really true hero, and that backfired, and they realized you were just as incompetent as they are, and they gave you the boot (but your girlfriend is still up there, naturally, probably being seduced by some sleazy guy named Jeremiah or some shit). Since you managed to fix things last time, though, they expect you to do it again. No, they *hope* you do it again. Only this time, you're on a real timer, because they've banned your use of MacGuffins after that whole hero's journey mishap. That was a long-winded explanation. You don't think you were really expecting that. In fact, it doesn't make much sense how we even got here anyways. You're sure that you really don't care. Might as well get back to Sol, huh? That's what you're really here for. (in a diner) "Did someone say... MacGuffins?" a man spoke - and sat - up. His voice was an intimidating western drawl; or, it would be, if it did not seem to be a poor imitation ripped from a spaghetti western. Regardless of its intimidation factor, it managed to silence Sol (until he giggled). "I don't think anyone did, hun," answered the waitress. showdown 1v1 western guy shoots Sol, it grazes his shoulder, Sol falls to the ground in incredible pain (he is a crybaby) and the westerner thinks he won + it was a fatal shot westerner gloats laika shoots sol for defense Sol ultimately decided not to loot his body. The decision was not an instanteous verdict, but rather a result of prolonged and determined deliberation. As he approached, he noticed that the man's corpse smelled heavily of cigarette smoke, and his clothes seemed to be stuck to his skin thanks to the fresh coating of blood. Sol really did not want to touch him or anything else near him soaked in blood, for his adventure was too young for him to be contracting hepatitis, HIV, or a similar bloodborne disease. He ernestly hoped that it would happen later and be transmitted to him by a girl instead. Category:Episodes in Production Category:Episodes